Super Junior :: HELL, OH BABY!
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: [Discontinued] Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini harus menjaga si kecil Yoona.. Bagaimana Duo Evil itu melaksanakan tugas mereka? Akankah Yoona terjahili oleh mereka? Atau sebaliknya... Super Junior Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1 Dia DATANG!

**HELLO BABY..!**

Starring: All members of Super Junior, SNSD Yoona (5 years old)

Genre: Family, Brotherhood

Ratting: K+

Disclaimer: All members are belong to their self and their GOD...!

Summary:

Kedatangan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun di dorm suju menimbulkan kehebohan. Bagaimana para member Suju menghadapinya? Bisakah mereka mengurusnya dengan baik?

(Maaf Fanfic pertama saya^^. Mianhe klo ada yang kurang bagus.. Maklum masih belajar ngeja (?) Gubrak... Selamat menikmati.

#Dorm SUJU

Pagi hari yang cerah di Dorm suju, beberapa member masih tampak menggulung selimut enggan beranjak dari mimpi indah mereka. Dan beberapa sudah mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ryeowook yang dibantu Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan bagi para member, sementara sang leader Leeteuk masih berkutat dengan buku agenda, mengatur jadwal bagi para dongsaengnya. Wajahnya berkerut pusing meneliti jadwal mereka yang terlampau padat. Sampai didengarnya suara Ryeowook memecah keheningan pagi.

Tong...tong...tong...

"HYUNG BANGUN... SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP...!"

Suara nyaring dari panci yang tengah dipukul Sungmin dan suara melengking khas Ryeowook sukses membuat para member Suju yang tengah asyik membuat pulau (?) terbangun kaget... dan dengan setengah sadar sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, mereka beranjak kemeja makan.

"Pagi... Semua..."

Ucap para member bergantian dan memulai aktifitas makan dengan setengah sadar. Kalau tidak sang leader yang memelototi mereka satu persatu untuk mencuci wajah mereka pasti mereka akan makan dengan iler yang masih menempel di muka masing-masing member. Suasana makan pagi yang hangat bila tidak ada suara gedoran pintu mendadak dari arah pintu depan. Melihat tidak ada yang mau beranjak dengan berbesar hati Ryeowook berjalan hendak membukakan pintu. Meski bukan ia maknae suju tapi menunggu Kyuhyun mau membukakan pintu tanpa disuruh seperti menharap hujan uang di Indonesia (Readers Sweat drop "-_-)

Ketika pintu dibuka tampak manager mereka, manager Takasama tergesa-gesa masuk sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang manis dan membawa beberapa tas travel.

"Ooh Ryeowook-ahh syukurlah kau cepat membuka pintu ini.. aku titip sepupuku untuk beerapa hari yah, aku ada perlu untuk memenangkan tender proyek baru untuk kalian. Tadi pagi Lee so man-ssi meneleponku untuk pergi ke jepang selama 2 minggu. Dan aku yang baru dititipi sepupuku bingung,karena istriku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengurusnya..."

Manajer Takasama terus saja berbicara sambil menurunkan tas-tas yang dibawanya dan terus menyerocos bicara.

"...Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Lee so Man-ssi dan ia setuju untuk menitipkan Yoona pada kalian... oh iya kenalkan ini Yoona dia berumur 5 tahun, jangan khawatir ia bukan anak yang rewel.. dan Ahh aku terlambat Wookie-ahh hubungi aku kalau ada masalah... Dadah sayang jangan merepotkan para oppamu..."

Manager Takasama mengecup pipi yoona pelan, lalu menyerahkan anak kecil dalam gendongannya kepada Ryeowook dan menerimanya dengan mata membulat kaget lalu manajer Takasama berlari keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yg masih terpaku menatap Yoona yg sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Annyeong Oppa..."

Yoona menyapa Ryeowook sambil memeluknya erat. Menyadarkan Ryeowook dari perasaan kagetnya. Dan menyadari sesosok kecil dalam gendonganya, dan...

"KYAAAA...HYUNG...!"

Yoona mengerjap kaget lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menutupi telinganya dari Teriakan histeris Ryeowook yang sukses membuat para member yang sedang asyik makan tersedak dan buru-buru berlari menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ahh ada apa...?" Lee teuk mengambil komando para member yang sibuk berbengong ria. Dan ketika merekas semua berkumpul teriakan membahana memenuhi dorm suju...

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH...!"

Berhasilkah para member merawat tamu tak diundang mereka dengan baik, hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Silakan nantikan dichapter depan...

TBC..

Mian kalo pendek bgt chingu maklum masih opening, saya tidak mengharapkan ada yang riview coz ada yang baca saja saya sudah bersyukur^^ Kamsahamnida...


	2. Chapter 2

**HELL... OOHH BABY..!**

Starring: All members of Super Junior, SNSD Yoona (5 years old)

Genre: Family, Brotherhood

Ratting: K+

Disclaimer: All members are belong to their self and their GOD...!

Warning:

Typho, sedikit OOC, Alur ngebingungin, dan Humor yang Gaje (kayaknya-,-)

Summary:

Kedatangan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun di dorm suju menimbulkan kehebohan. Bagaimana para member Suju menghadapinya? Bisakah mereka mengurusnya dengan baik?

(Maaf Fanfic pertama saya^^. Mianhe klo ada yang kurang bagus.. Maklum masih belajar ngeja (?) Gubrak... Kritik dan Saran dianjurkan, terutama yang membangun.

Over All... Selamat menikmati..!

*Di Dorm DBSK

Suasana pagi yang damai di Dorm DBSK saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris mengguncang kelima member *ralat* keempat member yang sedang asyik makan. (bisa tebak kan siapa yang ga terganggu alias ga mempedulikan sekitar kalau udah ketemu makanan-,-)

"Uhuk..uhuk..."

Suara teriakan dari dorm suju yang sampai ke Dorm DBSK membuat para member DSBSK yang sedang makan (minus changmin) buru-buru mengambil minum mereka akibat tersedak kaget mendengar teriakan maut dari Dorm Suju.

"Changmin-ahh apa kau mengacau di Dorm Suju lagi bersama Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong menegur magnae mereka seusai menenggak segalon air untuk menghilangkan gumpalan nasi yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. *digeplak reader*

"Tii..dzaakh...Hhhy...uunghh nyam..nyam.., bhaah...khaan..ahh..ku...bheel..huum bher...the..muh Kyu...hyunm.. mhing..guh i..niieh..." Jawab Changmin sambil tetap mengunyah dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari kekasih tercintanya yakni sarapan pagi yang terhidang melimpah ruah dihadapannya.

"Memang kenapa Boo-Jae?"

Yunho yang sudah berhasil mendiamkan batuknya akhirnya bertanya.

"Habis suara teriakan mereka bisa terdengar sampai dorm kita yang jelas-jelas berjarak 100 KM.. (author Lebay *_*) dan juga mengapa suara mereka bisa sehisteris itu yah.."

Jawab lead vocal mereka Kim Jaejoong masih sibuk berpikir disela-sela aktivitas makannya.

"Mungkin kyu membuat kekacauan Hyung, biasanya kehebohan semacam itu hanya bisa disebabkan oleh magnae evil mereka" sang Cassanova Yoochun akhirnya buka suara.

"Huh... Mungkin juga, untung magnae kita tidak se-evil magnae mereka..." Jawaban Junsu sukses membuat para member DBSK sweetdrop ria. Bagaimana tidak bahkan magnae mereka "Lebih Evil" dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah membuat kas belanja member Suju membengkak, meski ada Shindong disana. Tapi Shindong berbeda dengan seseorang yang kini telah menghabiskan porsi kedelapannya. Menyadari tatapan ketiga hyungnya (minus junsu yang masih sangat polos), Changmin hanya menyengir dan berkata,

"Jae Hyung, Aku tambah lagi..." Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong harus berpandangan mesra ehh salah harus berpandangan melas mengingat anggaran belanja mereka yang akan membengkak lagi bulan ini.

_Mampus bakal ada pemotongan gaji lagi nih, Matilah aku. _Kira-kira pikiran inilah yang bersarang dipikiran sang Leader Yunho dan sang Lead Vocal Jaejoong,

Seandainya mereka tahu, anggaran belanja yang membengkak tidak ada apa-apanya menurut Leeteuk dibanding masalah di dorm Suju saat ini. Hohoho...^^

Back to Suju Dorm~~

"Rye~Ryeowook-ahh... Si-siapa dia?" Leeteuk yang berhasil pulih lebih dulu dari syok-nya, sementara member lain masih memasang tampang autis mereka *Plak* tampang Horor maksudnya.

"Di-dia... Manajer Taksama... Jepang... Huah Hyuunnnggg...!"

"Gwenchana Wookie-ahh jangan menagis..!"

Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook yang histeris, sedangkan si kecil Yoona hanya menatap sekelilingnya bingung, bingung dengan para member yang masih bertampang autis #plak Horor menatap dirinya, bingung dengan ryeowook yang menangis tiba-tiba. Dan bingung dengan suasana dorm yang menurutnya sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Mwo tunggu dulu kenapa bisa berantakan? Mari kita tengok pada malam hari di Dorm Suju.

*Flashback

"Yaa... Hyukie bereskan barang-barangmu jangan nonton mulu..!" Leeteuk memarahi Hyukie yang sedang asyik menonton koleksi video yadongnya *Gubrak.. author ikutan nonton* tanpa berniat membereskan koper-kopernya yang berantakan didepan ruang tamu dorm mereka.

Disisi lain tampak Kyuhyun sedang menjajakan beberapa boxer terbaru yang baru ia beli dari cina untuk hyung kesayangannya, Sungmin. Donghae yang sedang tiduran dikarpet bulu mereka sambil membaca majalah dewas *hehehe ketularan yadong eunhyuk sama author*, Siwon yang sedang membaca al-kitab diruang makan dan Shindong sedang menghabiskan semua oleh-oleh yang dibawakan oleh member SJ-M yang baru selesai dengan konser mereka di Cina. Leeteuk memandang keadaan Dorm yang kini beda tipis dengan kandang Ddadangkoma *geplak author ngaco* dia segera berharap Ryeowook yang sedang pergi berbelanja bersama Sungmin dan Yesung segera pulang.

_Huft bisa cepat keriput aku mengurusi mereka _pikir Leeteuk akhirnya dengan masa bodoh -setelah capek meneriaki satu-persatu member- ia pergi tidur kekamarnya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan dorm lagi. Dan naasnya ketika Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung pulang keadaan Dorm nyaris tidak bernyawa alias sudah ditinggal tidur oleh membernya. Faktor kelelahan sehabis perjalanan Cina-Korea dan juga kesal harus membeli bahan makan di malam hari membuat ketiga member yang tersisa segera pergi tidur saja tanpa menghiraukan Dorm yang kacau balau.

Dan bisa ditebak keesokan pagi tidak akan ada yang sadar akan keadaan ruang tamu mereka. Ryeowook yang terlalu panik membuka pintu saat manajer Takasama datang serta para member yang terlalu kaget saat melihat Ryeowook yang menggendong sesosok anak kecil dipagi hari tidak akan terpikir oleh mereka sedikitpun bahwa ruang tamu mereka lebih bermasalah dari pada anak kecil itu sendiri.

*End Flashback..

Dan sekarang mata kecil Yoona yang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung melihat pemandangan yang lebih horor menurut dia yaitu Ruang tamu dorm Suju yang seperti terkena angin puting beliung^^. Boxer-boxer berwarna pink yang berserakan diatas Sofa. Sebuah laptop yang menyala yang entah bagaimana masih menampilkan adegan-adegan yang *niiiit* #disensor author. Berbagai majalah dewasa yang menampilkan foto-foto yang *niiiit* #Disensor lagi. Bungkusan makanan yang berserakan, serta tumpukan koper dipojok ruangan.

Menyadari arah tatapan Yoona, Leeteuk ikut memealingkan wajahnya dan...

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH...!"

Teriakan yang lebih dashyat dari teriakan yang pertama kembali menggetarkan Dorm DBSK. Namun untungnya para member DBSK sudah berangkat memenuhi jadwal mereka, sehingga terhindar dari serangan teriakan maut dari Dorm Suju.

Yoona kembali syok mendengar teriakan kedua yang lebih hebat dari teriakan pertama. Membuat lagi-lagi tangan mungilnya harus ia sumpalkan ditelinganya agar terhindar dari ketulian mendadak akibat teriakan sekeras 2000 Hz *Author ngarang loh reader^^ Mianhe..*

Bagai angin puting beliung kedua Leeteuk segera membenahi semua hal-hal yang tidak patut dilihat oleh anak usia sedini Yoona. Menyadari masalah yang ada di ruang tamu mereka, para member Suju segera membantu Leeteuk membereskan hal-hal yang bisa menjatuhkan popularitas mereka.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun membereskan hamparan boxer-boxer pink miliknya yang terpajang jelas sepanjang sofa dorm suju. Uuh betapa Sungmin ingin menenggelamkan Kyuhyun disungai Han sekarang karena sudah mempermalukannya didepan anak berusia 5 tahun. Sedangkan Donghae segera menyelamatkan koleksi majalah dewasanya yang sudah melayang masuk kedalam tempat sampah bersamaan dengan bungkusan cemilan bekas makan Shindong yang dibuang Leeteuk yang sudah kalap. Sedang Eunhyuk berusaha menutup semua video yang sedang dibukanya untuk menghindari penghapusan masal terhadap koleksi video yadongnya oleh Leeteuk yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Sementara para member lain berusaha membantu membereskan koper dan ruangan yang kotor.

Yoona membelalak tidak percaya melihat ruang tamu yang semula sangat-amat-benar-benar-sungguh berantakan kita "sangat bersih" dalam kurun waktu hanya 5 menit. Terengah-engah dan kelelahan itulah yang dapat kita lihat dari wajah kesemua member, tapi hanya satu orang yang kini terengah-engah, lelah tapi muka memerah menahan amarah, yupp dialah sang leader yang agung yaitu Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk yang siap berteriak untuk yang ketiga kalinya seandainya suara Yoona yang lirih tidak didengarnya,

"Umm Anyeong Oppadeul, Ma-maf menganggu...!"

Dan selamatlah keempat bandit Suju dari amukan sang angel without wing yang sedang dalam Evil mode On.

Akhirnya makan pagi di Dorm suju berjalan kembali kali ini ditambah dengan sesosok anak berambut panjang yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Akhirnya setelah melalui banyak insiden makan pagi mereka selesai, menyadari waktu mereka yang mepet karena jadwal, Leeteuk memperkenalkan Yoona kesemua member disaat sarapan dan kini ia berjanji untuk segera menghubungi manager Takasama sehabis semua jadwal mereka hari ini. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ada hal penting yang lebih mendesak sekarang yaitu meninggalkan seseorang untuk menjaga Little Yoona. Memandang jadwal kesembilan member (Minus Kangin, Hankyung, Kibum dan Heechul) hanya sang Evil magnaelah yang punya jadwal bebas sampai sore hari nanti baru disambung dengan Donghae dan Sungmin malam nanti.

Yang jadi masalah adalah pagi ini, walaupun ia sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan anak itu berdua saja dengan orang palinq Evil diantara Anggota Suju, tapi melihat jadwal yang tidak bisa dibantah membuat Leeteuk harus emikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun mau menjaga Yoona.

Setelah memikirkan bermacam cara untuk membujuk Kyuhyun, akhirnya satu jalan pintas ditemui oleh Leeteuk saat hendak memanggil ketiga Dongsaengnya. Dengan meminjam Evil Smirk kepunyaan Kyuhyun ia mengambil sang penolong untuk menjinakan(?) Kyuhyun kemudian bersiap-siap untuk jadwal MC-nya Selesai bersiap-siap Leeteuk segera memanggil Kyu untu melakukan rapat Meja Bundar #Plak bersama dengan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Kyu, Sungmin, dan Hae, ikut aku segera..!" Leeteuk segera mengadakan rapat berkaitan dengan Yoona. Sementara sang empu sedang sibuk menonton acara Spongebob kesayangannya. *emang di TV korea ada spongebob? Abaikan aku reader*

Setelah menutup pintu Leeteuk segera menerangkan permasalahan yang ada, dan seperti yang ia tahu respon Kyuhyun akan sedemikian keras.

"ANNDWEE HYUUNNGG...!" Bahkan Sungmin dan Donghae harus menutup telinga mereka.

Leeteuk yang tahu akan seperti ini respon Kyu, segera memperlihatkan benda pamungkas yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk menjinakan(?) Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie~ kau lihat ini sayang?" Leeteuk menjawab sambil tersenyum berbahaya saat melihat pacar keduanya disandera oleh Leeteuk.

"Huwa Teukie-Hyung Lepaskan dia..!" Kyuhyun segera melompat dari kursinya dan menerjakan Leeteuk untuk mengambil kembali kekasih hatinya.

"O..O..O..Tidak Bisssa...! Sebelum kau menurut padaku!" *Leeteuk Sule Mode On*

"Tapi Hyung kau Curang...! Aku tidak mau...!" Kyuhyun masih tetap ngotot dengan kekeras kepalaannya. Tapi Leeteuk sudah merencanakan semuanya baik.

"Baik kalau begitu akan kuambil SE-MU-ANYA...! Leeteuk menekankan setiap perkataannya dan langsung keluar ruang pertemuan.

"HYUNG...JEBAL...ANDWEE...! JANGAN HYUNG KUMOHON...!" Kyuhyun berusaha menjinakan Leeteuk dengan Puppy "Evil" Eyesnya yang pastinya tidak akan mempan terhadap Leeteuk.

Melihat tidak ada jalan keluar lagi baginya, akhirnya dengan berat hati kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Hyungnya.

"Baik Hyung, aku mau...! Puas...!". mendapati rencananya berhasil Leeteuk bersorak senang.

_Cukup mudah juga menjinakan Kyuhyun _pikirnya. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan memasang wajah tersangar sang angel.

"Ingat Kyu, kalau sampai ia menangis, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan-NYA lagi, kau mengerti..!" Menyadari ancaman dalam Suara Leeteuk membuat Kyu menganggug cepat dan menelan ludahnya.

"Bagus Kau mengerti, kami pergi dulu Kyuhyunnie~...!"

Akhirnya kini dorm Suju sepi, menyisakan magnae terevil abad ini, bersama sorang anak yang kita belum tahu tingkat keevilannya. Berhasilkah Kyu menjaganya? Siapakah "kekasih" Kyu yang disandera Leeteuk? Bagaimana Nasib Yoona..? Saksikan kelanjutannya...

**TBC**:  
>Huah akhirnya bisa lanjut ceritanya, maafkan saya kalau terlalu OOC atau terlalu tidak lucu dan terkesan memaksa. Saya sudah mencoba mengerahkan segala kemampuan saya. Mohon bantuannya lagi Sunbae dan Chingudeul... Kamsahamnida^^<p>

The LAST... MIND TO REVIEW?

PS: Balasan Review

**Apple**: Makasih sarannya, saya akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi. Untuk member suju hampir semua main.

**Princess Pumpkins**: aku udah nyoba lebih panjang lagi, gimana hasilnya?

**KyuLuphChangHanWonMi, RosaHeartfilia**: Okkeh request ditampung makasih banyak^^

**Kim Min Lee, Schagarin, Choisky13,RosaHeartfilia,Princess kyumin, ryeoixxa, dan Park Jae Hyun**: Gomawo udah Review ini lanjutan anda^^

**AND ALL THANK YOU VERY MUCH**...! ***DEEP BOW***


	3. Chapter 3

**HELL... OOHH BABY..!**

Starring: All members of Super Junior, SNSD Yoona (5 years old)

Genre: Family, Brotherhood

Ratting: K+

Disclaimer: All members are belong to their self and their GOD...!

Warning:

Typho, ga sesuai EYD, sedikit OOC, Alur ngebingungin, dan Humor yang Gaje (kayaknya-,-)

Summary:

Kedatangan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun di dorm suju menimbulkan kehebohan. Bagaimana para member Suju menghadapinya? Bisakah mereka mengurusnya dengan baik?

(Maaf Fanfic pertama saya^^. Mianhe klo ada yang kurang bagus.. Maklum masih belajar ngeja (?) Gubrak...

FF ini dibuat ditengah-tengah tumpukan tugas kuliah yang menggunung, jadi sangat jauh dari kata memuaskan. Oleh karena itu sebuah review pastilah sangat menolong untuk membantu saya belajar.

Sejujurnya, saya tidak terlalu berharap banyak dengan FF ini, tapi melihat respon yang ada membuat saya terharu reader. Karena awalnya FF ini sudah ada di recycle bin yang ada di kompie saya. Tapi berkat dukungan temen-temen, saya berani tuk' publish FF ini meski sangat jauh dari kata bagus, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih dengan semua masukan reader, *Deep BOW*

Kritik dan Saran dianjurkan, terutama yang membangun.

**Over All... Selamat menikmati..! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

***Cerita Sebelumnya...**

_Cukup mudah juga menjinakan Kyuhyun _pikir Leeteuk. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan memasang wajah tersangar sang angel.

"Ingat Kyu, kalau sampai ia menangis, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan-NYA lagi, kau mengerti..!" Menyadari ancaman dalam Suara Leeteuk membuat Kyu menganggug cepat dan menelan ludahnya.

"Bagus Kau mengerti, kami pergi dulu Kyuhyunnie~...!"

Akhirnya kini dorm Suju sepi, menyisakan magnae terevil abad ini, bersama sorang anak yang kita belum tahu tingkat keevilannya. Berhasilkah Kyu menjaganya? Siapakah "kekasih" Kyu yang disandera Leeteuk? Bagaimana Nasib Yoona..? Saksikan kelanjutannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir sejam Kyuhyun berputar-putar diruang tamu dorm. Sambil sesekali menengok kearah sofa dimana sosok kecil mungil menyebalkan sedang duduk menonton TV

"Hey kau..."

"..."

"Hey Kau, Sedang apa...?"

"..."

Menyadari tidak adanya sahutan, Kyuhyun kini menatap tajam sang biang keladi dari semua masalah yang ada di Dorm sekarang. Tapi yang dimaksud tetap tidak bergeming dan masih asyik menonton acara Spongebob favoritnya.

"Hey...Hey...Hello...! Kau tuli yah?" Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar ingin merebus Little Child didepannya. Tapi Yoona masih tetap tak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah bila kau memang ingin kurebus akan kulakukan sekarang~", dengan menyentakan kaki Kyuhyun mengahampiri Yoona.

"Ahh Oppa berbicara denganku?" Yoona mengerjap kaget memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah berapi-api sudah berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Yaaa.. Memang siapa lagi yang berada diruangan ini selain kau hah..!" dengan hidung berdengus marah, Kyuhyun membentak Yoona.

"Habisnya Oppa hanya memanggil 'hey..hey' saja"

"Aku memanggil Hey itu maksudnya kau tahu..."

"Ayahku bilang orang yang memanggil 'hey' kepada seseorang yang sudah ia ketahui namanya itu adalah orang yang tidak sopan, makanya aku tidak menyahuti oppa"

"Yaa... kau...!"

"Lagipula aku punya nama oppa, namaku YOONA..! Y-O-O-N-A.. Tidak ada 'hey..hey-nya tuh"

"Aisshh.. anak ini benar-benar" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa dia kalah telak dalam adu mulut dengan anak sekecil Yoona, dia tidak terima..!

"Kau anak kecil menyebalkan, dengarkan aku sekarang..!" Kyuhyun ternyata tidak mau begitu saja dikalahkan dalam hal adu mulut oleh Yoona.

"Ssst... Oppa jangan berisik! Acaranya sedang seru, daripada mendengarkan Oppa lebih baik aku menonton Spongebob deh"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar perkataan Yoona, Hello...! Dia Cho Kyuhyun anggota dari Boyband terkenal yang membawa Hallyu Wave keseluruh dunia yakni Super Junior, Magnae paling evil seabad-21, The Ultimate Handsome Guy kini dikalahkan oleh sebuah spons kuning, berbentuk kotak, bolong-bolong pula.

"KAU...!~"

Dan semakin kalaplah Kyuhyun sekarang, tanpa Yoona sadari sepasang tanduk telah muncul di atas kepala kyuhyun dalam hitungan sepersekian detik sang evil maknae telah berubah menjadi King of Evil. Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bertindak, suara dering telepon Dorm terdengar Little Yoona segera bergegas mengangkat telepon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin beringas.

"Yeobosseyo, Ne Ahh Leeteuk oppa..~"

Mendengar nama Leader mereka disebut tanduk evil Kyu hilang seketika berganti sepasang sayap angel(?) mendengar nama leader agung mereka disebut ia menunggu dengan perasaan cemas, ia takut Yoona akan melaporkannnya pada Leeteuk Hyung dan dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan PSP-nya yang sedang disandera oleh Leader Suju. Dengan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menghampiri Telepon dan berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"~Ah, Ne... Gwenchana Oppa~"

"~Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa tidak perlu khawatir..!"

"~Jinja..? Aku dan Kyuhyun Oppa..?"

Mendengar namanya disebut-disebut, Kyuhyun semakin mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"~Mwo, tapi Kyu-Oppa pasti tidak mau..."

"~Eh Bicara? Hmm.. Baik akan kupanggilkan.."

Selama sedetik yang panjaa~ng sekali menurut Kyuhyun, akhirnya Yoona memanggil dirinya.

"Oppa, Leeteuk Oppa ingin bicara...!", dan dengan perasaaan was-wes-wos Kyuhyun mengambil gagang telepon yang disodorkan oleh Yoona.

"Ne, Yeobyoseo Hyung...?"

"Yaa, Cho Kyuhun tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi bukan?"

"Yaa Teuki Hyung kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tega sekali padaku..! Sejahat itukah aku dimatamu?" *Kyuhyun Lebeh Mode On*

"Aissh Cho Kyuhyun jangan bertingkah sebagai magnae, jurus magnae imut seperti itu tidak akan berfungsi untuk magnae setan seperti kau dan Changmin(?) ..."

"Gubrak..." mendengar komen Leeteuk Kyuhyun meringis, tampaknya ia memang sudah benar-benar berpredikat sebagai manusia evil yang tidak akan bisa berubah lagi.

"Yaa.. Kyuhyun kau masih mendengarkanku..?"

"Ne Hyung ada apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lemas.

"Gwenchana? Maafkan aku Kyu~ sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega meninggalkan Yoona sendirian.."

"Mwo~? Jinja.. jadi kau khawatir padaku Hyung?"

"Pabo~ aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanmu tahu, aku mengkhawatirkan Yoona..."

"YAA HYUNG... Aku Maknae kalian, tapi kau lebih memperhatikan setan kecil itu..!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi saat menyadari bahwa leader mereka lebih peduli terhadap Liitle Yoona dibandingkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas magnae mereka, namun rasa frustasi itu berganti dalam detik itu pula menjadi perasaan menyesal karenda sedetik kemudian teriakan dahsyat serasa meledakan gendang telinganya.

"HAH? APA KAU BILANG? SETAN KECIL..! Dasar kau Raja iblis.. berani-beraninya kau bilang makhluk seimut itu sebagai setan kecil HAH..! Satu-satunya orang yang pantas dipanggil anak setan, eh bukan RAJA SETAN adalah KAU...! Hah...hah..." Sambil terengah-engah Leeteuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ingat, kalau sampai DIA MENANGIS aku jamin tak ada hari esok untuk **SEMUA PSP-MU**jangan lupa kau garis bawahi kata-kataku yang barusan..** SEMUA PSP-MU**! Pokonya aku mau kau, Raja setan mengajak my cute Dongsaeng ke Taman bermain SEKARANG JUGA..!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terserang penyakit tuli mendadak akibat teriakan Leeteuk barusan. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar saat Leeteuk bilang 'taman bermain'

"MWO..? Apa Hyung? Taman Bermain..? Aku... dan Dia... taman bermain?" terbata-bata Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna perkataan Leeteuk, sedang Yoona memperhatikan dari balik sofa dalam diam.

_Pasti sakit sekali yah telinga Kyuhyun-Oppa sehabis mendengar teriakan maut Leeteuk oppa, aku saja bisa mendengar teriakannya, jangan-jangan memang hobi mereka teriak-teriak sama marah-marah yah. Haduh appa umma, aku takut disini mereka semua hobi teriak-teriak._ Setetes air mata mengalir pelan dipipi chubby Yoona dan isakan kecilpun mulai keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"...Hiks...Hiks...Appa...Hiks...Hiks...Umma..."

Samar-samar dibalik teriakan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun mendengar isakan kecil. Dengan perasaan horor mata Kyuhyun menjelajahi seisi ruangan tamu dan 'Gotcha' dia mendapatkan sosok Little Yoona yang sedang menelengkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya dan terisak pelan.

"Glek-...H-Hyuung~..." Kyuhyun berujar pelan dibalik teriakan Leeteuk yang masih membahana diseberang telpon.

"ADA APA HAH..?" Leeteuk menjawab galak, tapi mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar ketakutan Leeteuk melembutkan intonasinya. "Ne, Mianhe Kyu ada apa?"

Setelah berkali-kali menelan ludah Kyuhyun menjawab "D-Di-Dia...~", "Kenapa Yoona Kyu..?" "Di-Dia menangis Hyung...!" Mata Leeteuk membulat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun..

"Mwo? KENAPA? Kau apakan dia Kyu?

"Anii Hyung, A-aku tak tahu.. Bagaimana ini hyung..! seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menenangkan anak yang menangis...!" _Membuat anak orang menangis sih sering_ batin Kyu.

"Aduuh bagaimana ini, segera tenangkan dia, dan jangan lupa ajak dia ketaman bermain Kyu, Arraseo..!"

"Ne Arraseo Hyung..!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah.

_Mengapa semua hyungku sangat tega sekali yah, lagipula kenapa pula si Little Evil ini menangis, bikin repot saja._ Benak Kyu segera menyusun rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukannya terhadap untuk mendiamkan Yoona.

"Ya.. Kau jangan menangis...!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yoona.

"Hiks.. Oppa Gwenchana?" Tanya Yoona sambil terisak pelan.

"Mwo? Aku..? Gwenchanayo.. Kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang berusaha mempertahankan sedikit sifat 'angel-nya' duduk disamping Yoona. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hiks..Hiks..Telinga Oppa..Hiks...Tidak apakan?" Yoona mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata.

Memandang wajah Yoona yang terlihat sedih dan memperhatikannya membuat Kyuhyun membuat Kyu tersenyum tulus "Ne, Gwenchana. Telingaku tidak apa-apa koq. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku mengkhawatirkan Oppa..." Wajah Kyuhyun berseri-seri senang mendengar jawaban Yoona.

"Aku kasihan apabila oppa yang tidak sopan ini juga harus menyandang gelar Tuli..."

Gubrak... Mendengar kelanjutan jawaban Yoona Kyu terpeleset jatuh.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku apa tadi hah...!" Kyuhyun beranjak bangun sambil memandang Yoona galak.

"Ahh oppa tidak tuli...! Syukurlah...!" Yoona menghapus air matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang mendelik marah kearahnya.

"Jangan sembarangan mengataiku dasar kau setan kecil...!" menyadari bahaya didepannya, Yoona segera berlari menjauh.

"Hahahah.. Kyuhyun Opppa tidak tuli aku senang sekali..."

Kejar-kejaranpun terjadi, tapi sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menangkap Yoona. Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

"Oppa kau dengar suara bel kan..?" Yoona menatap cemas kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku dengar, dasar kau anak setan..! Akan kubukakan..." dengan menyentakan kakinya Kyuhyun melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

'Cklek' seketika pintu terbuka sesosok namja jangkung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun,

"Huwa Khyuhyunnie...!" Changmin yang menerobos masuk langsung membenamkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"Ya.. Kau Shim Changmin lepaskan aku...!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Changmin yang menyekik lehernya, membuatnya susah bernafas. Sedang Yoona mengerjap kaget melihat pemandangan yang sedikit *ehhmm* Vulgar didepannya.

"Andwee, Ini semua gara-gara kau...!"

"Mwo, gara-gara aku? Kenapa..?" Kyuhyun segera menyentakan Changmin dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu gara-gara aku hah?"

"I-ini...! Leeteuk-Hyung menyuruhku memberikan ini..!" Kyuhyun menatap horror pada 3 lembar kertas ditangan Changmin.

"I-itu...!" dan Kyuhyun pun pingsan membuat baik Changmin dan Yoona terkejut dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun...

Kertas apakah yang ada ditangan Changmin? Kenapa Changmin bisa terlibat dengan Kyuhyun dan Yoona? Masalah apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Tunggu kelanjutannya ceritanya (Lil' kepedean siapa yang mau nunggu coba-,-) hehehe..

**TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf banget chingudeul, Cerita diatas sangatlah Gaje. Humornya pun gagal total padahal sudah saya rubah berulang-ulang T_T. Haruskah saya hentikan FF ini Chingu? Saya sangat tidak pede melanjutkannya. . _ respon dan review lah yang menentukan cerita ini. Huhuhuh *Author kabur bawa Little Yoona sama Changmin*

MIND TO **REVIEW** & BEING MY **MOTIVATOR**? COZ UR **REVIEW** MEAN SO MUCH FOR ME^^  
>Mianhamnida jika saya mengecewakan reader semua, tugas kuliah numpuk dibelakang saya ditambah persiapan UAS bener2 nguras waktu saya. Akhirnya setelah 3 minggu penuh penderitaan, tangan saya baru bisa mulai FF ini lagi. Untuk semua reader yang meminta untuk update kilat, saya bener2 memohon maaf..<p>

MIANHE~~~(T,T)/

**The Last... This is My Answer for Reviewer^^**

**Apel **: Oh maafkan Lil', maksud Lil' mau ngetik "Apel" tapi berhubung tangan Lil' sok inggris jadi ketulis "Apple" deh mian yah^^. Ooh bener2..! Lil' lupa, emang semestinya kayak gitu, tapi tangan suka ga sinkron sama otak jadi lupa deh nambahin omongan Changmin dibawahnya. Makasih yah sarannya Apel..^^ Hmm onnie? Ahh Lil' lom setua itu koq Apel^^ hehehe..

**Kang Rae Mi : **Moga-moga yah ga ketularan yah^^, secara Kyu itukan mengidap Evil Syndrom akut. Yang bisa nular keorang dari jarak 100 M *Author Lebay* hehehe..^^

**Kim Min Lee :** Hehehe, kagak stress koq uri leader kita, Cuma syaraf ajjah #plak^^

**Liu HeeHee:** Ga usah dibayangin cukup bilang Leeteuk oppa siap-siap ajjah dorm tambah kacau^^

**Rosa Heartfilia**: Hmm, KyuNa? Jangan ahh nanti kyu dichap Pedhofil ^,^

**Jung Seonnie**: Wah wah ada MinSa Shipper juga^^ Hidup MinSa! Author sarap barang Seonnie^^

**Ryeoixxa**: Hahaha emang kyu ituh gampang banget "dijinakin"(?) kalo masalah game yah^^

**Tan Miemiywook **: Makasih reviewnya, maaf lama banget aku updatenya _

**Schagarin **: *Brrrr* merinding Lil' baca komente Schagarin^^ Hmm.. Ngajak Changmin,, bisa-bisa Wani Piro? Hehehe *kabur sebelum digebukin pake golok(?)*^^ btw ide Schagarin Lil' tampung dul yah makasih^^

**Park hana males login, Schagarin, Tan Miemiywook, Ryeoixxa, Jung Seonnie, RosaHeartfilia, Kim Min Lee, Park Jae Hyun, Liu HeeHee, Kang Rae Mi, & Apel**: Gomawo udah Review *Deep HUG From Author* Ini lanjutan anda *Deep BOW* Kamsahamnida^^

**AND ALL SILENT READER THANK YOU VERY MUCH**...!


	4. Chapter 4

**HELL... OOHH BABY..!**

Starring: All members of Super Junior, SNSD Yoona (5 years old)

Genre: Family, Brotherhood

Ratting: K+

Disclaimer: All members are belong to their self and their GOD...!

Warning:

Typho(s), ga sesuai EYD, sedikit OOC, Alur ngebingungin, dan Humor Gaje (banget-,-)

Summary:

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini harus menjaga si kecil Yoona.. Bagaimana Duo Evil itu melaksanakan tugas mereka? Akankah Yoona terjahili oleh mereka? Atau sebaliknya... saksikan kisahnya..!

**Selamat menikmati..! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

***Cerita Sebelumnya...***

'Cklek' seketika pintu terbuka sesosok namja jangkung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun,

"Huwa Khyuhyunnie...!" Changmin yang menerobos masuk langsung membenamkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"Ya.. Kau Shim Changmin lepaskan aku...!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Changmin yang menyekik lehernya, membuatnya susah bernafas. Sedang Yoona mengerjap kaget melihat pemandangan yang sedikit *ehhmm* Vulgar didepannya.

"Andwee, Ini semua gara-gara kau...!"

"Mwo, gara-gara aku? Kenapa..?" Kyuhyun segera menyentakan Changmin dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu gara-gara aku hah?"

"I-ini...! Leeteuk-Hyung menyuruhku memberikan ini..!" Kyuhyun menatap horror pada 3 lembar kertas ditangan Changmin.

"I-itu...!" dan Kyuhyun pun pingsan membuat baik Changmin dan Yoona terkejut dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun...

Kertas apakah yang ada ditangan Changmin? Kenapa Changmin bisa terlibat dengan Kyuhyun dan Yoona? Masalah apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Tunggu kelanjutannya ceritanya

.

.

.

"Kyu...Kyu...sadar dong..." Changmin tampak sibuk mengipasi Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring syok disofa ruang tamu, tampak Yoona memandang pemandangan didepan dengan penasaran.

'_Kenapa Kyu-Oppa bisa pingsan yah? Apa sih yang dibawa oleh Oppa _tiang listrik itu_?'_Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan oleh si kecil Yoona

Sementara Changmin sedang menerawang mengingat kesialan yang menyebabkan ia harus terjebak dalam situasi yang membuat perut lapar itu (?)

.

.

_***Flashback on***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyungdeul, kenapa pemotretan kita lama sekali sih?" tampak sesosok tinggi menjulang layaknya tiang listrik #plak tengah bergelayut manja di lengan sesosok _namja _tampan nan cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"Sabarlah Minnie-ya..." ucap Jaejoong sembari mengelus rambut anak bungsu mereka sanbil berusaha tersenyum menenangkan, sungguh tipikal ibu idaman semua anak #plak

"Ahhh... Pokoknya aku bosan hyung~" Changmin kembali merengek.

Mendengar rengekan sang bungsu membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, ia tahu kebosanan Changmin murni karena ia tidak bisa menemukan sang kekasih a.k.a Makanan didekatnya. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengajak sang magnae mencari makan keluar. Karena terakhir ia melakukannya Yunho harus membopong dirinya yang syok melihat tagihan dari kasir tempat mereka makan yang melebihi limit kartu kreditnya. Dan demi Jiji dan Yoyo, Jaejoong bersumpah bahwa itulah hari terakhir Jaejoong mentraktir sang magnae.

"Hyung-ah ayo kita cari makan...!" Changmin masih menggelendot manja.

"Ahni... tidak ada makan sampai pemotretan selesai...! dan juga aku tidak mau mati muda akibat syok melihat tagihan kartu kredit-ku nanti..." jawab Jaejoong sembari menggenggam erat deretan kartu kredit miliknya.

Changmin hanya merenggut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang kurang memuaskan menurutnya. Dengan segera ia berpindah menghampiri hyung lainnya. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat Junsu yang sedang masuk keruang rias sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang mana insting 'ke-_food-_an' Changmin memberitahu bahwa isi kotak itu adalah makanan.

Maka dengan tenaga secepat cahaya, Changmin berlari menghampiri Junsu sambil berteriak dan menangis bahagia #plak.

"JUNSU-HYUUUNNGG~"

Yang bagi Jnusu terlihat sangat mengerikan, tapi naas bagi Changmin, saat ia tengah berlari menghampiri Junsu, ia tersandung sebuah kabel yang melintang dilantai dan dengan tidak elitnya menabrak Junsu yang tengah memegang box makanan yang ternyata berisikan kue tart lalu saat itulah seorang _Coordi-Noona _lewat sambil mendorong keranjang baju. Dan bisa dibayangkan sesudahnya. Changmin yang menabrak Junsu menyebabkan kotak yang dibawa Junsu melayang dengan sangat indah dan mendarat tepat diatas tumpukan baju yang sudah disediakan oleh kru pemotretan mereka, sehingga mengotori hampir separuh dari baju yang ada.

Baik _Coordi-Noona, _Changmin maupun Junsu langsung syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Tapi tampaknya Junsu pulih lebih cepat. Ia menatap nanar pada onggokan kue yang kini hancur berantakan diatas tumpukan baju untuk sesi pemotretan mereka, dan dalam hitungan detik suara melengking khas lumba-lumba menyadarkan Changmin.

"HUWAA... HYUNGDEUL...!"

Membuat seluruh member yang tersisa berlari terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin. Dan bisa dibayangkan suara-suara yang melengking selanjutnya

"SHIM CHANGMIN...!"

'Gulp'

Chanmin menelan ludah dengan enggan menyadari masalah yang ditimbulkannya.

.

.

*_Flshback end*_

_._

_._

Dan salahkan _hyung-hyung_-nya yang tidak memberitahunya bahwa kue itu khusus dibuat oleh sang Oemma Kim Jaejoong untuk diberikan pada gadis kecil yang sedang dijaga Kyuhyun sekarang. Salahkanlah kabel listrik yang melintang dijalan saat ia tengah berlari. Salahkan _Coordi-Noona _mereka yang lewat dengan tumpukan baju itu dan jangan lupa satu hal Shim Changmin, salahkanlah perutmu yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat melihat makanan.

Dan demi kulkas dan makanan (?) Changmin rela menukar apapun untuk bisa lari dari tempat ini dan selamat dari hukuman _hyungdeul_-nya. Kim Jaejoong yang naik hitam #plak naik pitam maksudnya saat menyadari kue yang ia buat dengan susah payah disela sesi pemotretan -yang dibuatnya khusus untuk seorang anak manis yang tengah dititipkan di Dorm Suju- kini hancur berantakan tak berbentuk lagi. juga Jung Yunho yang memerah marah karena kue tersebut telah 'MENGOTORI' baju yang harusnya mereka gunakan dalam sesi pemotretan berikutnya. Ditambah dengan adanya ganti rugi karena telah mengotori baju-baju karya perancang terkenal itu, membuat Yunho ingin sekali merebus magnae mereka itu *Yun-Oppa kanibal* #dibacok reader.

Ditambah Park Yoochun yang harus mati-matian mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk bisa menenangkan Junsu yang masih menangis syok dengan kejadian yang dia alami, dan Changmin tahu bahwa Yoochun harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mentraktir Junsu yang saat itu syok dan menangis. Dan karena banyaknya uang yang harus ia keluarkan membuat Changmin yakin bahwa Yoochun-pun pasti ingin juga merebus magnae mereka itu.

Dan inilah hukuman yang ia terima, menemani sahabat _evil-nya _bermain keTaman Bermain, bersama seorang anak berumur 5 tahun..! Oohh Tuhan Changmin berjanji ia akan segera mengurangi nafsu makannya sedikiiiiittttt-saja apabila ia berhasil terbebas dari situasi ini, sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Dan sekarang Duo Magnae dari Dua Mega Boy Band papan atas Korea harus menemani anak 5 tahun bermain keTaman Bermain.

~Oooh kejamnya nasib~

.

.

*Di Taman Bermain*

.

.

Tampak dua sosok namja tampan dan manis yang tengah menggelosor lelah diatas bangku kayu Taman Bermain itu ditambah rangkaian baju yang mereka pakai membuat suasana panas menambah pengap udara. Tapi suasana itu berbanding 180° dengan sesosok gadis kecil berkepang dua yang tengah menyantap habis es krim ditangannya. Senyuman gembira terus terkembang dibibir mungilnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Duo magnae yang sedang terduduk lelah itu, senyuman sang gadis kecil lebih kepada senyuman mengejek menurut mereka. Bagaimana tidak, dengan semua permainan ekstrim yang mereka naiki. Kedua magnae evil itu berpikir bahwa itu pastilah disengaja.

Baiklah, sebelum author dibantai Changin gara-gara membuatnya sebagai narator sedari tadi. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menceritakan pengalaman berjalan-jalannya.

.

.

_*Flashback on*_

_._

_._

"Kyu~ ayolah cepat bangun...!"

'_suara siapa itu...?'_

"Kyu~ Iroena Jebal...!"

'_Rasanya aku mengenalnya...'_

"CHO KYUHYUN..! Bangun sekarang atau kumakan semua PSP-mu (?)"

'_Lah kenapa sekarang suara itu mengancamku, tapi... Anndwwee PSP-ku..!"_

Akhirnya setelah pingsan cukup lama akibat syok, Kyuhyun membuka kedua bola matanya. Membuat Changmin yang sudah bersiap menggigit PSP Kyuhyun berbinar senang. Tanpa Changmin sadari ia langsung melempar PSP itu dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Huwaa~ Kyuhyunnie..."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membelalak kaget, bukan karena pelukan Changmin yang ia rasa dapat meremukan tulang-tulangnya. Tapi lebih kepada PSP-nya yang melayang tinggi akibat lemparan Kyuhyun. Dan demi semua level Starcraft yang sudah dimainkannya, seandainya saat itu 'Our Little problem Yoona' yang segera diganti oleh Kyuhyun menjadi 'Our Little Hero Yoona' menangkap PSP Kyuhyun dengan sigap. Dan untuk sesaat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencium makhluk kecil itu. Abaikan perasaan gondoknya pada Yoona yang ada sekarang sisi _Pshyco_-nya bangkit dan ingin sekali menguliti Changmin saat itu.

Changmin sendiri masih tetap setia memeluk dan menciumi Kyu- Eh tuunggu dulu... **MENCIUMI** !

Rasa basah diseluruh wajahnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan kegilaan Changmin yang sibuk menciumi dirinya karena gembira. Tidak ingin menambah kenistaan dirinya didepan Yoona, Kyuhyun segera mendorong Changmin sekuat tenaga.

" YAA~ Kau SHIM CHANGMIN..!"

'BUGH'

"Aiish Appo~ Paboya Kyuhunnie...!" Ringis Changmin sambil memegang bokongnya yang lagi-lagi harus mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"YAA.. SHIM CHANGMIN, kenapa kau bisa membawa 3 tiket terkutuk itu hah? Seingatku Leeteuk-Hyung tidak bilang kalau kau yang akan mengantarkannya"

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Memang tidak bilang, tapi Jaejoong hyung yang memaksanya... sebagai tambahan dari hukumanku..."

Changmin menjawab dengan lirih, dan dengan terbata-bata mengalirlah kisah nista seorang Shim Changmin.

.

.

"HUWAHAHAHAHA..."

Kyuhyun tidak henti tertawa mendengar cerita Changmin, memang _partner in crime-_nya ini akan menjadi orang setengah autis bila menyangkut tentang makanan. Tapi mendapati ada teman untuk menghadapi siksaan hari ini. Membuat senyum Kyuhyun merekah layaknya bunga mawar yang sedang mekar (?).

Seakan mendapat ide, ia segera membisiki Changmin mengenai idenya untuk ditaman bermain nanti. Ide yang sekarang disesali Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka ditaman bermain Seoul itu.

.

.

*_Flashback end*_

_._

_._

Baiklah mari kita telaah sekarang mengapa mereka menyesali ide yang sudah mereka susun. Karena begini reader yang terhormat. Kyuhyun dan Changmin berencana untuk meninggalkan Yoona ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian taman bermain Seoul dan pergi bermain berdua saja.

Tapi Yoona yang dasarnya lebih cerdas (?) dari duo magnae evil itu segera pergi kearah pusat informasi dan memberitahukan bahwa dirinya kehilangan kedua oppa-nya. Kalian tentu paham yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan? Bukan ciri-ciri Yoona yang disebutkan malahan ciri-ciri Kyuhyun dang Changmin.

Kurang lebih seperti ini:

"Telah Kehilangan seorang anak perempuan bernama Yoona kedua Oppa laki-lakinya yang bernama **Shim Changmin** dan **Cho Kyuhyun**. Keduanya menggunakan sebuah jaket hijau tebal dengan sepasang kacamata hitam dan juga sebuah masker. Barang siapa yang bertemu dengan mereka berdua harap membawanya kearah pusat informasi, Kami ulangi...~"

Dan bisa kalian bayangkan yang terjadi selanjutnya...

"KYYAAA... ADA KYUHYUN DAN CHANGMIN OPPA DISINI..~"

Teriakan histeris dari seluruh Yeoja yang ada di taman bermain itu sampai membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun merinding. Pasalnya saat ini mereka tengah mengantri permainan Kora-kora (?) dan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan melalui speaker informasi sangatlah konkrit. Membuat beratus pasang mata memandang mereka tajam.

'GLEK'

Kedua Evil magnae itu berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dan mundur perlahan dari barisan antrian. Dan dengan segera mereka berlari terbirit-birit menghindari ratusan fans yang berlari mengejar mereka.

"KYYAAA.. OPPPAAA..!"

Ooh betapa ingin bertaubatnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Singkat cerita setelah adegan tragis antara Duo magnae evil dan para Fans mereka. Dengan langkah lunglai dan tubuh penuh cakaran, rambut yang acakan dan muka yang lesu (Author Lebay) setelah berhasil berganti pakaian mereka segera pergi kearah pusat informasi. Mengapa harus kepusat informasi? Karena ternyata si-_Evil-_Yoona telah menelpon kedua oemma mega boy band itu melalui ponsel Takasama-ahjussi yang diberikan padanya.

Dan teriakan fans tidaklah menakutkan lagi bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun karena teriakan sang Angel Without Wings Leeteuk dan Ratu Sejagat Kim Jaejoong di ponsel mereka masing-masing mampu menulikan syaraf mereka dalam sekejap. Sungguh kejamnya nasib.

.

.

"Oppa Es krim ini enak sekali..! Kalian tidak mau?" Yoona memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap tanpa menghiraukan wajah kedua evil magnae yang sudah seperti habis kalah taruhan jutaan won tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak? Niat awal untuk mengerjai Yoona kembali dengan memaksanya menaiki semua permainan yang ekstrim ternyata hanya bisa mereka lakukan "Berdua" saja. Kenapa berdua? Karena petugas berkata bahwa ternyata si kecil Yoona "Belum Cukup Umur, "Belum cukup tinggi", dan sederet "belum cukup" lainnya... untuk bisa menaiki semua permainan tersebut.

Karena tiket yang mereka punya memakai sistem paket, dan sialnya semua permainan yang mereka pilih bertemakan 'Ekstrim, Serem, Memacu adrenali.." dan sederet hal-hal berbahaya lainnya.

Tidak ingin menambah kemarahana hyung-nya karena tidak memakai tiket yang diberikan akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasrahkan diri untuk mulai menaiki semua permainan ekstrim tersebut.

Saat main jet coaster ia dan Changmin kehilangan kacamata hitam untuk penyamaran mereka. Dan harus segera lari tunggang-langgang(?) menghindari fans yang menyadari mereka.

Lalu saat dirumah berhantu, Changmin yang berkali-kali berteriak membuat telinga seorang Cho Kyuhun harus segera diperiksa oleh THT. Mengapa begitu? Yah, kalian pasti tahu kualitas suara tenor seroang Shim Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengakui itu, karena telinganya kini terasa pengang setelah berkali-kali mendegar teriakan Changmin yang terkejut maupun ketakutan dengan segala setan yang muncul.

Padahal yang Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, julukan mereka adalah "DUO MAGNAE EVIL" tapi bagaimana bisa Changmin sangat takut pada setan.

_Dasar evil koq takut sama setan'_

Begitu kira-kira pikiran Kyuhyun. Tapi dibalik itu semua, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan dimana Little Yoona berada? Yupz.. sang angle dalam cerita kita kali ini. Hanya duduk tenang dan terus tersenyu manis sambil memakan habis es krimnya menyaksikan dua oppanya yang terus menerus bernasib malang

_Poor Kyuhyun, Changmin^^_

Namun, itu semua belum mewakili rasa gondok seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang harus "membayar" semua biaya makan dirinya, Changmin dan Yoona. Karena Changmin berkata bahwa ia tidak membawa dompetnya. Dan demi semua game console yang sedang ditahan Leeteuk-hyung. Kyuhyun harus merelakan satu dari sekian kartu kreditnya harus hangus akibat membayar biaya makannya dan Changmin. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji untuk menagih kepada Jaejoong hyung semua biaya makan seorang Shim Changmin.

Dan...

Akhirnya...

Setelah melalui bermacam rintangan dan ujian, mendaki gunung, dan lewati lembah #plak akhirnya Sungmin dan Donghae menelpon keduanya dan menuggu mereka dipinu keluar. Dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyeret kakinya menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae dan tergeletak mabok didalam van, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae yang masih kebingungan dan little Yoona yang masih tetap setia pada es krimnya...

Memang nasib yang buruk..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

"**WOY Thor..! tega-teganya kau membuat anak 5 tahun menistakan kami..!** Kyuhyun dan Changmin siap membawa baazoka menghadapi author.

"HUWAA... ANDWEE..!"

Lil hanya senyum gaje sambil berlindung dibalik Jaemma dan Teukmma (?)

.

.

Hahaha... abaikan kegajean diatas..!

Saya sudah bawa chapter baru, entah itu *tunjuk fic diatas* lucu atau gaje, banyak typho atau tidak, coz AUTHOR ga berani baca ulang cerita karena takut nemuin banyak kegajean *Emang udah gaje thor* #Reader teriak pake Towa..

Jadi masihkah saya menistakan Oppa Suju lagi? Kalau masih siapakah yang harus berhadapan dengan Yoona, ada ide..? hahaha...

So, Fic ini dibuat murni untuk membuat orang tertawa, jadi kalau anda semua tidak tertawa saat baca fic ini YAA... JANGAN DITIMPUK DONG AUTHORNYA..!

Author streess bawa golok..

Mau lanjut dan ilangin author yang stress ini..?

KLIK TOMBOL **REVIEW** DIBAWAH

DAN SEGERA BUNUH "**Duo Magnae diatas**" BILA KALIAN TIDAK BISA TERTAWA MEMBACA FIC INI eh (?)

Hehehe...

Bye..Bye...!

-Salam LIL'CUTE BEAR-


End file.
